Kamichama Karin: The reversed version!
by megamixkazkar
Summary: It's the same as the real one, just different subject! New personalty! Lots and lots! It's based on Kamichama Karin and Chu. ;3 I just had to make this. It's funny/creepy/romantic/dramatic! Everything you wanted it to be! ;o Disclaimer I don't own K.K...
1. Meet Karin Da shii

**Hee hee, I havn't seen much Kamichama Karin fanfics, this one is random. It is kinda the same as the real version, just some minor (or major) changes! ^_^ Hee hee, I am Sushi and I hope this will continue. I made this with my friend on MSN. the violent parts are mostly her. ;o **

There once was a girl named Hanazono Karin.  
She had long braided blond hair. One day when she went out for a walk with her pet, Shii-chan. Shii-Chan got hit by a car, and the person who was driving was a drunk driver.  
The driver drove away and Karin quickly took Shii-Chan and ran to the side walk she cried as she saw her pet was dead, and then a boy came by. He seemed really injured. As Karin rushed to help him, the boy started bleeding. She quickly took him to her front porch, along with her dead cat, Shii-Chan, and asked him what had happened. The boy replied "I almost got hit by the Drunk driver, and I am now very VERY tired and out of energy that I had collapsed. I get tired easily." Suddenly, Karin felt something shaking. It was the ring her mother gave her before she had died! A burst of light and energy came out of the ring, and the boy was quickly healed, but her cat still remained dead. She was glad that the boy was OK but she was sad because Shii-Chan ment the world to her! She asked him his name and he replied "My name is Kujyou Kazune. Is that your cat"  
Karin said "Yes" while fighting back tears. She explained the drunk driver ran over her cat. She was also wondering what had happened to her ring... She was just about to ask when the boy said he had to go pick up her cousin. As he went he shouted "I hope I'll meet you again soon!" Karin thought the boy was really cute and his yellow hair and blue eyes were really cool. In a way she was happy, but her cat was still dead. She thought for a second and decided to have a funeral for her beloved Shii-Chan in the forest! As she walked into the forest, Karin bumped into a really cute girl with dark, black hair and brown eyes. They both fell to the ground but as Karin looked at the girl she seemed calm ... Then she noticed everything had fallen out of her bag! She quickly apologized. She saw all the cute and colourful accessories and she wished she could try one on. The girl must have noticed and offered Karin to have one. Karin asked her name but she said she would only tell her when she tried on the accessories. She thought for a while and she said "Ok!" There were a lot that Karin liked so she picked the cute pink feathers. It looked awful! Then she said "Okay, now what is your name? The girl replied "It's Himeka, but if you want my last name, you have to wear these instead!" She giggled and handed her a pair of hair-bands that had strange, green, fruit-like objects on them. It was much cuter and she thought why she didn't see it! She put it on and she looked so adorable! ~ The girl then said "Much better! ~ My name is Kujyou Himeka. What's yours?" Karin was shocked but managed to reply. "K-Karin H-a-anazono" Karin was just about to ask her something, when Himeka said" Oops! Got to go! ~ My cousin is picking me up and I'm almost late! Hope to see ya soon! ~"


	2. Karin becomes a goddess Da shii

"That was weird..." Karin thought. "Two cute people that I have never seen before in a day!" She then remembered About Shii- Chan's funeral and started the funeral. After she finished, Kazune-kun showed up. He sneered "It's just a Cat... You idiot." "JUST A CAT?!!?!?!?!" Karin screamed furiously! "SHII-CHAN IS MY BELOVED PET!" She then started punching his sorry face, but Kazune noticed her ring. He quickly stopped her and said "May I see your ring?" "OF COURSE NOT!" Karin hollered and she kicked his sorry butt and she ran away, leaving her bag behind. "WHAT A JERK!" Karin thought as she ran. "He was MUCH cuter and nicer when he was hurt!" "Wait!!!" She heard Kazune-kun shout. "You forgot your bag!!!" Karin started to stop but she couldn't stop. Then, another mysterious light appeared and started forming a vortex. Karin was sucked into it and the vortex disappeared. Himeka appeared and started worrying and Kazune said, "I'm sure she's fine." But he was very worried too. The next day, after school was done, the vortex appeared in Kazune's washroom! Karin was spitted out and she fell. She wondered where she was when he heard Kazune knocking on the washroom door screaming "HIMEKA!!!! IF YOUR IN THERE, GET OUT! I HAFTA GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Karin had to think of something! She quickly hid behind the shower curtains. Kazune Kun barged in because he knew no one was in there. After that, he sniffed under his armpits, "might as well take a shower." He said, lazily. A fruit fly appeared. Kazune Kun screamed so hard that he fainted. Karin dashed outside quickly when she bumped into Himeka, who had just come home from school! "Oh Karin-Chan..." She said calmly. "Did Kazune-Chan invite you?" "Kazune-kun told me what happened yesterday..." "Uh oh" Karin thought. "Don't worry." Himeka said. "Kazune-kun has a soft side too"  
"I find that hard to believe..." Karin said. Kazune Kun then came out. He was looking v-e-r-y scared. Then he saw Karin. "What the heck are you doing here in my house!?" He said, blushing. "Get out of here!" "So much for having a soft side..." Karin thought. Kazune-kun then took Karin's ring off her finger. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!!?!?!" Karin screamed angrily. Karin snatched back her ring and she put it back on her finger. She ran away quickly. She went to Shii-Chan's grave and the drunk man who ran over Shii-Chan came. "My name is Karasuma Kirio!" Karin was so angry, she started to transform... "I AM GOD!!!" Karin Chan said. She then became a beautiful goddess! Kazune-Chan showed up. At first Karin couldn't control her power, but she managed to handle it. She had an urge to scream "GOD THUNDER!!!!!" She screamed it and a blast of purple lightning came out. Kazune Kun started to transform too, "Ego Sumu Deus!" He blurted, but Karin hadn't noticed. "Battle transformation, using the power of Ares!" Kirio said! "Wow! Mr. Drunk-pet killing Glasses man can become a god?" She knew about Ares because she studied it at school. A dark light formed around Mr. Glasses man and he turned into an almost Ares. The lighting finally hit him, but nothing happened! Kazune said "Sagataris Solis!" And Mr. Unlucky Glasses guy fell... "How..." Mr. Hurt glasses guy said... Karin laughed a lot, when she noticed Kazune's transformation! He was wearing a white robe/dress with a veil, and in his hand was a staff with a sun on top! "Kazune kun..." Karin said "You're wearing a dress..." Kazune got angry "IT'S NOT A DRESS! IT'S A ROBE! " "Looks like a dress to me. In fact, with the veil, it looks a little like a wedding outfit." Karin replied. Kazune knew Karin was still angry that he took her ring, so he kept his mouth shut. Then, Mr. Revived glasses man woke up. "Retreat!" He said, and he disappeared in a purple light. Karin yelled "CHICKEN!" "Get back here and take us on like a man!" But Mr. Chicken glasses guy couldn't hear Karin because he was already gone. Suddenly, Kazune fainted. "Kazune! Kazune! Are you alright?" Karin quickly carried Kazune to his home, while hoping to find out more about her mysterious ring. She didn't know what to do, and decided not to tell anyone about her strange new powers. 


	3. The questions Da shii

As she went inside Kazune's house, Himeka - rushed to Kazune and called Kyu-chan, the butler. "Oh no! Kazune, why'd you have to transform?!" Himeka said, crying. It was very late at night and Kazune still hadn't wakened up. Karin was about to go home, but Himeka insisted on Karin sleeping over, which she did. The next morning, Kazune woke up and the first thing Karin wanted to do was to ask Kazune about her ring, but without Himeka Kun and Kyu-chan there, so she sent them on a shopping spree to buy candy canes. At first, Himeka and Kyu-chan thought it was weird to buy candy canes in spring, but they went anyways. The first thing Karin wanted to ask Kazune was "Why does my ring make me transform?" There was a moment of silence.... "Well," Kazune said, "There are 7 magical rings." "Each of them enables you to change into a different god/goddess." "I have one, you have one and Kirio has one." "You mean glasses guy?" Karin asked. "Yes" Kazune said. "But how did he get it?" Karin asked. "Well, my dad discovered them with Kirio's dad." Kazune explained. "By the way, where are your parents?" "They died when I was little..." Karin said sadly. "This ring is the only memento of them, I live with my mean aunt Blenda" "Blenda's a weird name" Kazune said. "I know." Karin explained "She was named after the word Blender, because she talks a lot, but her words sound like the noise of a blender." Just then, Himeka screamed a calm, girlish, yet somehow creepy, scream. Kazune Kun tried to get up, but he collapsed. "Oh great, two people in trouble." Karin thought. She rushed to Himeka first, because Kazune was only sleeping/fainting, but first she put Kazune on the sofa. But luckily, Himeka just screamed because she forgot her keys at the mall and rushed back to get them. So Karin ran back to Kazune-kun, But since it was a really big house, she got lost. Then, she searched for 2 hours, and finally found the living room. She was so tired, she fainted. After she fainted, Kazune woke up, and saw Karin next to him. He started blushing because he realised he liked Karin somehow. He got up and carried Karin to Himeka's room to rest. He then fell asleep beside her because he had to climb 46 steps and Karin was heavy. O_O" When Himeka came into her room she was shocked. She thought they looked so cute together! And since they were heavy sleepers, Himeka dressed them up as a Bunny and a puppy, and took a picture! She changed them back right after but made copies of the pictures to give them when they woke up. After Karin woke up, she was surprised to find out she was sleeping next to Kazune! She blushed a little and looked out the window. Her blush quickly faded away as she saw a cute boy that is probably older than her by a grade! The boy had brown hair, and red eyes. She screamed "HEY!" He looked at her and walked away. "I have found my love!" Karin said all in Love, Kazune Kun then woke up.


	4. Stuck together Da shii!

They looked at each other then, Kyu-chan came up. He brought 24 types of candy canes. There was red, orange, spots, stripes, sweet, sour, every candy cane available in Japan! "Your candy canes cost $348.34. Should Karin pay or shall Kazune pay?" Kyu-chan said. Karin and Kazune ran downstairs because neither wanted to pay. "Sigh... I guess I have to pay..." When night came, Karin was just about to go home when Himeka stopped her. "You're going to live with us now!" "We talked with your aunt and she agreed right away!" Karin was shocked yet excited at the same time. "Do you want to sleep with Kazune, or do you want to sleep in the guest room?" Himeka asked. Kazune blushed. "O-of Course I-I want t-the guest r-room!" Karin said, embarrassed. "I can't sleep with Kazune; I like the boy that I saw today!" Karin thought. Kazune-kun stared at Karin. At the middle of the night, Karin had to go to the washroom, but she got lost on the way there. When she finally found it she didn't have to go anymore so she went back to her room but got lost again...

So instead she ended up in Kazune's room it was dark so she didn't know and she ended up sleeping there for the entire night. When Kazune woke up, he was so shocked that he had slept with Karin; he screamed really hard, Himeka came in quickly with a cat that looked like Shii-Chan in her hands. Himeka just stood there while Karin was freaking out. Karin screamed "OMG!!! IS THAT YOU SHII-CHAN??!!!" And took Shii-Chan and threw her out the window! "Um, why did you throw that cat out the window?" Kazune said. "Isn't that your pet?" O_O" Karin replied "Well ya but ..." "That's NOT Shii-Chan!!!" "Shii-Chan is dead! And besides, that cat had a star on its forehead and one of my fruit ribbons on its neck!" "Shii-Chan didn't have one of those ribbons, she had a red one. And Shii Chan doesn't have a star on her neck. OMG!! Is that the GHOST OF SHII-CHAN??!!" O_O "maybe it is!" Kazune said. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP!!!!" Karin squealed as she ran out of the room. And then they had just remembered they had school today. As they walked to school, Karin remembered about Mr. Glasses guy and asked Kazune about it. There was another moment of silence. Kazune hated answering these questions, so he told Karin "HEY! Let's go buy some ice-cream!" "OKAY :3" Karin shouted, since they weren't late at all. But they realized they forgot about Himeka. Luckily, Himeka was following them. They were relived but they found out they were being followed. But by who? Karin quickly turned around and started checking everything, and then she found GHOST SHII-CHAN! And then there was Mr. Glasses guy!

"Wow, how unlucky." Kazune said. Karin was still freaking out about the ghost Shii Chan, so she screamed as Shii Chan said "Nyake?" and Karin picked Shii Chan up and threw her VERY far. She wished she could do the same to Mr. Ugly glasses guy but she was too scared.

Kazune Kun screamed "Ego Sumu Deus!" and Karin said "I AM GOD!!!" But just as they god formed, the school bell rang and they ran off. After a while, they realized they hadn't un-god formed yet, so they tried, but suddenly, their rings were stuck together and if they tried to unstuck it, they looked like they were hugging! O_O They got freaked out but when Kazune's so called "fan club" saw Karin got scared.


	5. The hot springs Da shii!

She tried REALLY hard to unstick, but they ended up it a tight hug, and they fell. The "Kazune-Z" was shocked! "We'll get you for this...Karin..." They whispered as they walked off. Karin fainted pulling Kazune down with her. Kazune started to blush, and then Mr. Glasses man, also known as student council president peeked at them. "Hmmm..." he thought. "Are they GOING OUT!? :O" He accidently screamed. Everybody stared. Kazune Kun was VERY embarrassed and started fainting. He fell on top of Karin. The Kazune - Z's wanted to kill Karin! Later that day, when Kazune and Karin were in the nurse's office, still fainted, The Kazune-Z's thought of a plan to destroy Karin, and win Kazune's heart! Then one of them said "First, we'll steal Karin. Then we'll say to Kazune that Karin hated him so much that she ran away. Then, with Karin out of the picture, Kazune-kun will have no choice but to fall in love with US!" It's brilliant, brilliant, BRILLIANT!" They did everything in the plan and it worked ... well all except the Kazune will fall in love with us part. Kazune-kun was really worried, so that night, he spied on the Kazune-Z's, and saw them torturing Karin! He was so mad he wanted to god form and kick their asses.

Then he remembered, when you god form, mortals cannot see you, or feel your attacks. Then he thought of calling 911, but he decided it was best not too. He then transformed. "Ego sumu dues!" He went inside, and took Karin back! He went home with Karin in his arms, while the confused Kazune - Z was sent to jail. ;D Karin finally woke up and started hitting Kazune. "Why did you have to fall on me, you idiot!" She hit him so much; she eventually lost her aim and knocked over a bottle of beer. It fell all over Kazune, and since his mouth was open, he drank most of the beer... After a few minutes he got drunk. He started hugging Karin. "L-let me go, you pervert!" Karin tried to say. But eventually, she hugged back. "I-I love you Karin"... Kazune whispered. He leaned in to kiss Karin, but Karin soon remembered the brown haired boy and quickly let go of the hug. After that, she punched him to bed, and went to sleep. That night, while she was sleeping, she saw figure on her bed. "I-i can't sleep, Karin." it said. Karin soon realized it was Kazune. She thought she was dreaming, and tried to wake up, but it wasn't a dream. She Kicked Kazune, and went back to sleep. The next day, she woke up with Kazune on her bed. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" She screamed. Himeka quickly came up, along with some hot cocoa. "What's wrong, Karin-Chan?" Himeka said. Karin shouted "KAZUNE'S ON MY BED!" and Kazune woke up and started screaming. "WHAT THE HELL!?" Kazune screamed. "Girls are SO perverts!" GIRLS are perverts!?!? Karin shouted. You're the one on MY bed! "Well it's not MY fault you spilled that beer on me!" Kazune screamed back. "Well it's not MY fault you were to blind to see I was kidnapped!" "Now now..." Himeka said."Don't fight, it's really early." "That's right! Nyake" the ghost Shii-Chan said, appearing out of nowhere. Karin got scared and threw him out the window again. "Time for school!" Himeka said Karin and Kazune both shouted "its Saturday!" "Well let's go for a walk then!" Himeka replied. Karin said she was lazy, and Kazune had to go study. Himeka sighed and went for a walk on her own. 1 hour passed and she came home with lots of bags. "What do you have in there?" Kazune asked.

"Its stuff to make you and Karin feel better and make up already!" "Who said we were fighting?" Karin said. "She makes a point since YOU'RE the one who started the fight!" Kazune said. "Not again..." Himeka thought. ZAP! A flash of light appeared and out appeared... GLASSES GUY! "Hey look! It's Mr. Glasses guy!" Karin shouted! "I'M NOT MR. GLASSES GUY! I am Karasuma Kirio!" He shouted angrily. "Whatever, Mr. glasses guy." Karin said. "So what do you want?" Kazune said. "I'm here to destroy the Novice goddess!" Mr Glasses man said. "I AM GOD!" Karin said as she god formed. She then beat him out the window. "Gosh, girls are so violent" Kazune said. "YAH! But mostly when they're really mad!" Karin said. "Besides, boys are more violent than girls!" "Ya, so what's your point?" Kazune said. "MY POINT IS-" Karin stopped. She noticed Kazune was crying. "Why are you crying?" Karin said. Then Kazune fainted.

There was a moment of silence, then a couple of minutes later, he woke up. "Did I faint again?" Kazune asked Karin "Yup" she said. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! Somebody knocked on the door! "Wonder who it could be?" Karin wondered. It was the Kazune-Z.

"OMG IT'S THE KAZUNE-Z!" Then Karin ran around in circles. She kept running for 10 minutes Until Kazune Kun came down. "Hi Kazune Kun!" The Kazune-Z said "We brought you flowers! Can we take Karin out to play?" "NO!" Kazune replied and slammed the door in their faces. "He's so manly!"He's so un resistible!" The Kazune-Z said. "It makes me fall for him even more!" Suddenly, Himeka came down, looking very sick. She then collapsed. "What's wrong with Himeka?" Karin asked, worried. "Well, there are 2 Himeka's." Kazune explained. "One is with Kirio, and one is with us. When one is Sick, the other becomes healthy, and this must mean Kirio's is healthy." "Well, why don't we make the other one sick?" Karin asked. "Okay let's go." Kazune said. "KYUU, CAN YOU TAKE CARE OF HIMEKA WHILE WE'RE OUT?" "Sure!" Kyu-chan said. So they went to the Karasuma household and made it really cold there. "Um, is that going to work?" Karin asked. "Maybe" Kazune said. ACHOO! A sound from the household came that sounded a lot like Himeka. "Okay, it worked. Let's go." When they came home there was a huge buffet prepared for them by Himeka. "Himeka Chan!" Karin said surprised. "Did you make all this?" "Yes!" Himeka said. "I was feeling better so I thought I should use my energy to make something."Well you shouldn't have"....Karin said "but OK!" and she ate half of it. "Mmm!" Karin said "Himeka, where did you learn to cook this good!? " "Cook books." Himeka said. "Humph! Girls are such pigs." Kazune said. Then Karin got mad. "HEY IT'S NOT MY FAULT I HAVN'T EATEN ALL DAY!" "You'd be the same if you weren't such a Stupid boy!" That made Kazune- Kun cry. Suddenly there was a flash of light. It was Mr. Glasses guy! He came out and tried to make Himeka sick. But weirdly, his ring stopped working, and he disappeared. Then, Micchii came in! "Micchii!?" Karin shouted! Michii was Karin's childhood friend. Micchii hugged Karin but Kazune saw and got the wrong idea. Karin soon realized Kazune was looking at them. "Hey Kazune this is-" But before Karin could finish, Kazune ran off. Karin told Micchii to wait there while she ran off to Kazune-kun. She went to Kazune's room. "Kazune, are you in there!?!" Karin asked. "Go away!" Kazune replied. He wouldn't open the door. Karin said "Would you at least let me explain?" "I already know! He's your boyfriend!" Kazune replied, and Karin knew he was crying. "He's not my Boyfriend!!! He's my child hood friend!!!" Karin said. The door quickly opened. "Why were you crying?" Karin asked Kazune. "N-no R-r-reason." Kazune replied, VERY embarrassed. Karin grabbed his hand and dragged him to go meet Micchii. "Michii, this is my friend, Kazune Kujyou!" "Kazune-kun, meet Michii." "Kujyou!?!!?!" Michii asked, happily. "Err... Y-" But before Kazune could finish, Michii kissed him. ON THE LIPS! :O Karin fainted from the shock. "Oops, sorry. I guess a kiss hello is not used very much in Japan." Michii said, embarrassed. "I'm just so glad to meet you! Professor Kujyou saved my life, you know." There was a moment of silence... (They didn't even noticed Karin had fainted :P) "You know my father?" Kazune asked. "Uh huh." Michii replied. "Oh no! Hanazono-san has fainted!" They had finally noticed she fainted. x3 she soon woke up. "M-Michii K-k-k-k-kissed K-Kazune - c-Chan....." Karin stammered. "I forgot Japan thought a kiss hello was weird." Michii said. "That was a kiss hello?" Karin said, relived. Then Michii held out the Shii-Chan ghost. "Hey Karin, I found Shii-Chan outside while I came here." Michii said, since he knew about Shii-Chan because when they were small, they would always play with her. "Oh no!" Karin thought. "Ever since I moved to Kazune Kun's house, I've ignored Shii-Chan's grave!!!" Suddenly, Kirio-Chan appeared!!!! Karin screamed and Micchii, Shii-Chan and Kazune came running into her room but she was gone. When she arrived, she saw the boy that she had fallen in love with. She started to cry and the boy started to comfort her. After she stopped crying, she asked him his name. "My name is Karasuma Kirika." Kirika replied. Suddenly, Karin screamed " YOUR KIDNAPPING GLASSES MAN'S BROTHER!!?" "AND WHERE AM I!?" "Well, Nii-san wanted to get your Himeka, but must've gotten the wrong person.

"Well then can you help me get out of here?" Karin said. "No He cannot!!" Glasses man said as he appeared out of nowhere. "Novice goddess!" "What are you doing here?! Damn! I must've gotten the wrong person!" "You figure that out NOW?" Karin asked. But Glasses man was too stupid to know he dropped Himeka at Kazune's house. "I can't use you, novice goddess. You're useless!" Kirio said, angrily. "USELESS!!?!?!?" Karin said angrily. "WHY I OUGHTA!" Suddenly Micchi, Kazune, Himeka, and ghost Shii-Chan came in. "Kirio! What do you want with Karin?!" Kazune asked, angrily. "Nothing." He replied. "I wanted Himeka; Kazune then snuck behind him and tackled him."Come on, let's go, Karin." "Kay!" When they got home, Michii asked Kazune, "Hey Kazune, can I be your ally?" "Please?" Himeka showed up. "Kazune let's do it!" Himeka said. "Yah we should do it!" Karin said. "Well, I do sense a bit of power from him..." then, Kazune noticed Michii's ring. Kazune-kun suddenly grabbed his ring. "Where did you get that ring?" Kazune asked. "Oh, This?" Michii asked. "Professor Kujyou gave it to me." "Can i see it?" Kazune asked. "Under one condition, but wait until Hanazono san goes to sleep." Michii said. Karin was very curious. So that night Karin pretended to go to sleep but she went to Kazune's door to hear what they were saying. "Okay Michii, what do you want?" Kazune asked. "Wow, there are so many things, but...." Michii stopped. "I want to know who you love, Kujyou san!" "Why do you need to know that?" Kazune said, as he blushed. "Just wondering...Is it Hanazono san????" "He he silly Michii..." Karin thought, chuckling. "Kazune kun would never love me..." "Yes, it's Karin." Kazune said. "Now give the ring." "I-I never knew K-Kazune Kun liked me...." Karin thought, both embarrassed and confused. Part of her was thinking "Lol who cares?" and another part was thinking "Do I like him back?" The next day she was Panicking. She couldn't talk to Kazune - Kun at all! Michii walked up behind her. "Hi Hanazono San!" "Michii! You scared me!" Karin said, surprised. "Kazune - kun is cooking curry for you, why don't you go take a look?" "Uhh I'll go look when it's done..." Karin said. "Come on!!" Michii said. "He told me to let you come taste test it, so he can be sure to add a secret ingredient or not!" "Tell him I have to go out and I'll be back for dinner!" "Bye" "Wait! Hanazono-" But Karin had already gone. "Sigh.... I guess I'll tell Kazune to add his secret ingredient, whatever it is.":3 "Oh my gosh!" Karin thought, as she was out. "I can't believe I can't even look at Kazune-kun.... But it was kind of mean, should I go back?" She decided to come back a couple minutes later. As she went back, she decided she had to check up on Kazune. "Hiccup!" Kazune Kun had the hiccups! "Kazune-kun!" Karin said. "Are you okay?" "Yah, I just *Hic* decided *Hic* to add some *Hic* wine to the *hic* Curry. *Hic*." Kazune Kun replied. "So you got drunk and now you have the hiccups?" Karin asked. "Yah *Hic* But that doesn't *Hic* matter, all I need *Hic* is you..." Kazune Kun replied, drunk. Karin started to freak out. "Uhh...." Karin thought. "Of course! Since he's drunk, he's spitting out his secrets because he thinks they aren't secrets!" "Karin..........I-" Suddenly Micchii came, But Kazune hadn't noticed; only Karin had. "Uhh, Michii-" "Why is it always about Michii?!" "Huh? What are you talking about?" "I knew it! You like Michii, and you hate me...." "What the heck is he talking about O_o" Karin thought. "But Michii is-"

"Michii is what?" "Just a friend...." Karin said. Michii quickly came and helped Karin out. Kazune started to get tired, and he fainted. "Uhh.... Thanks Michii." Karin said. "Professor Kujyou got drunk easily too." Michii said. "He would blurt out his secrets and a bunch of nonsense..." "So that stuff is true?" Karin said. "Pretty much." Michii said. Karin was shocked, and then Kazune Kun Jumped in... "I knew it, you hate me!" Kazune said, still drunk. "Micchii! Help me! How did the professor-" Karin started to say; Then Kazune Kun started fighting with Micchii. "How did the professor get un-drunk!?" Karin asked. "Well, there was a bunch of ways, but the easiest was to get a Mantis and put it on his head!" Michii said, trying not to fight back Kazune. "But yesterday Kazune just killed every insect in the house, and sprayed the house with super-max-ultra-supercalifragilisticexpialidocious Bug repel!"Then go outside and try to find out ... NOW!" Micchii said "I can't! It's 2:38 AM! What if glasses guy shows up!?" "Then I'll go and you stay here!" "Isn't there any other things you can do?" "Well, the 2nd easiest is to just sing his favourite song." Michii said. "And his favourite song is what?!" Karin asked. "Stairway to heaven!" Michii said. "I don't know it!" "You sing it!" "Dude......It's like a 10 minute song..." Michii said. "Any other way then?" "ya! A good night's kiss from his wife and sleep!" "Any others?" "Nope!" "Uhh then let's sing!" Karin said. "I don't like to sing." Michii said. "FINE! I'll do it!" Karin said. After the argument, they realized Kazune was already asleep. XP After that, they finally ate dinner, at 3:00 am in the morning. XD The next day...

"Karin Chan! Kazune Kun! Michii!" Himeka yelled. "We got 4 invites to a hot spring!" No one woke up since they slept at 6:00 am and it was 8 o'clock. At 5 PM they decided to go to the hot spring. Karin still was avoiding Kazune so she decided to room with Michii. They could stay there for a week. Kazune decided to research Michii's ring. Later, when Kazune saw Karin and Michii were in the room, he felt angry because he had to room with Himeka, not Karin. But little did he know, the one who sent the invite was..... MR. GLASSES MAN! :o They slept all night after that. The next morning, Karin decided to go to the spa alone. But before she could, she bumped into Mr. Glasses man! And since it was really foggy, glasses guy thought Karin was Himeka and grabbed her again. "I AM GOD!!!!!" Karin transformed! Kazune quickly came because he heard a noise. "Karin! What are you doing here?" Kazune asked. "Girls don't know anything!" "Fine I guess I haft a help... Ego sumu Deus!" "Well I don't need your help!" Karin said. They started fighting. "Enough!" He yelled. "In order to get Himeka, I have to take that novice goddess's ring... He thought. So he tried but Kazune noticed. "Sagataris Solis!" He hollered and a burst of light came out of his staff.. "God Thunder!!!" Karin screamed! Then a Goth goddess appeared and took Kirio away. "That was weird...." Karin said. Then, Kazune Kun fainted. Himeka Chan and Micchii came quickly. "Kazune Chan!" She said, worried. Karin told Michii to carry him to his room. She went to the sauna, wondering who that Goth goddess was. She did a lot of thinking and ended up staying there all night. The next morning, she woke up and she found out Kazune Kun was sitting next to her! She backed away, slowly. Kazune Hadn't noticed Karin, and was sitting there, playing with his feet. Karin stared at Kazune Kun. After a while he stopped because he realized Karin was there. He quickly turned away. "W-what are you doing here?" He asked, since they were in a sauna and they only had towels on. "I was about to ask you that question!" Karin answered. You were too busy playing with your feet" "Well yah, I had nothing else to do!" Kazune Kun replied, embarrassed. "Whatever" Karin replied. ".............did you really mean what you said last night?" "Well, umm..." He stuttered. Luckily, Micchii came in. "Enjoying the day, hm?" Micchii said. "Mind if I join you?!" He said as he jumped into the Sauna water. After a while, Karin got tired and went out. She took off her ring and put it on the table. Then she took a little nap. When she woke up from her nap, she realized her ring was gone! She panicked, but decided not to tell Kazune. She searched everywhere, when she found a Shii-Chan shaped thing. She touched it and it said "Please don't throw me like before! I am the goddess Nyake and I have to be by your side because I fight by your side!" For a while she was scared but then she saw Kirio again. She wasn't ready, since her ring was gone, so he attacked her. "Da Shii!~" Nyake said and became a sheild. She quickly grabbed a metal stick and started hitting Glasses Man with it. "Ow Ow ow! Stop it Novice goddess!" Kirio said sheepishly. "Neeeeeeveeeeerrr!!!!" Karin shouted. She saw Micchii in the window, since she was fighting outside their room. Micchii was taking Karin's ring and trying to make it float. Karin continued hitting Kiriowith the metal stick until he fainted. "Retreat!" He said when he woke up. Afterwards, he went inside her room and started yelling at Micchii. Micchii was under pressure, so he said "Kazune made me do it!" "WHY THAT JERK!" Karin said angrily, and she quickly rushed off to find Kazune. "Phew." Micchii said, realived. "Hanazono - San sure get's angry alot." While she was looking for Kazune, she was also thinking of the bad things she should do to him, but then she started to think about the good times, well she tried. The only good time was when they first met... she sighed and thought a little about Kazune Kun. She decided to go to the hot water tub, just for fun. Before she went in, she found Kazune Kun talking to Micchii. "You told Karin WHAT!?" Kazune said, scared. "It was YOU who took the ring for your little floaty project!" "I was seeing if it could float!" Micchii said. "I was curious!" Karin started to eavesdrop. "Well, thanks alot!" Kazune kun said angrily. "Now she's gunna kill me!" "That's probably true but, I will help make your funeral as nice as it can be!" Michii said, trying to make Kazune Kun laugh. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Kazune shouted. Then he noticed Karin tan. "OMG Karin!!" He said, scared, yet suprised. "Please don't kill me!!!" Karin started to laugh. "Kill you?!" Karin said, Trying not to laugh. "Why would I kill you? The most I would do was kick ya!" "But now that I found out it's Micchii, I'll kick him instead! ^w^" Micchii screamed and ran away. "Come back here, you chicken?" Karin screamed, chasing after Micchii. "Yes I am!" Micchii said while screaming like a girl. Then, he started to stop. " You do realize this is a guy's bath, you know...." "G-g-guys bath??" Karin said, embaressed. She then noticed lots of boys were staring at her, all thinking the same thing.... "What the hell is a girl doing here?" Karin just stood there, frozen. Then she ran away, embaressed. That night, while they were sleeping, Karin snuck up to Micchii, planning to kick him, like she said before, but suddenly, he woke up. "Hanazono san? What are you doing?" Micchii asked, confused. "Um... I was going to.... Uhhh...." Karin studdered. "I know what you were doing." Micchii said. "You do?" "Of course I do! You were planning a suprise party for me and wanted to know what size I was!" "Uh Of course!" Karin said "The party was cancelled so I wanted to tell you." "Oh... But you already bought me the present, right?" Micchii asked, with puppy eyes. "Uh ya! I was going to pick it up after the hot spring vacation, but I gotta go to sleep now, KK?" "But-" "Nighty night!"


	6. Credit cards! Da shii!

The next day... "Karin chan!" Himeka said loudly, waking no one but Karin up. "There's a mall next to here, so let's go shopping!" "But it's so early..." Karin said. "Nonsence! It's 9:00 am!" (Note: Himeka likes to get up early.) "Now come on, before everything is gone!" "But I have no money..." Karin said, because she didn't want to go. "Then use Kazune kun's credit card! Now come on!" Karin finally went, after 34 minutes of arguing. Kazune woke up after a while. He realized Karin's birthday was in a week, so he had to buy something for her. He looked everywhere but couldn't find his credit card. He decided to use Micchii's. "I guess Nishikori won't mind a few dollars gone." He said as he went outside. Micchii kept sleeping. When Karin came back, she sighed as she placed a $5 bobble head of Micchii's favourite singer beside Micchii's lampost, since she promised him a gift. Kazune came home a couple minutes later. He got Karin a pretty and cute pair of socks! He sat there thinking where he put his card. He had to buy Karin socks because Micchii was really poor. He was GOING to buy Karin a necklace made from gold, and with a rainbow, that's colors were jewels. Red was a ruby, yellow was a topaz, green was a emerald, blue was a sapphire, and purple was a opal. But too bad he couldn't. He knew Karin was going to tear him, limb by limb. Mostly because the socks were worn and ripped, and cost $0.2. But since he couldn't find his card it was too late now. He noticed Micchii's bobble head. "hmm, Micchii won't mind if he got a pair of socks, would he?" He switched the presents, since Micchii was still asleep. Karin walked by and saw this. She quickly came in. "What are you doing with the present I bought Micchii!?" Karin asked. "Ummm...." Kazune anwsered. "And is that what you bought me for my birthday present?" Karin asked, getting angrier and angrier each breath she took. "Well I couldn't find my credit card!" kazune kun replied, trying to sound brave. "So I used Micchii's." "Oh that's fine...." then an idea sprang into Karin's head. "I have to go." Karin said. Her plan was smart and devious. First she took Micchii's card and went shopping. Then, she bought a bunch of worthless junk and maxed out Micchii's credit card. It worked!!! Then she put Micchii's card over his head, and taped a note saying "I maxed out your card - Kazune." When he woke up he was SO mad. "How could Kazune kun do this?" Micchii thought. "Ahh, He must be jealous that me and Karin spend so much time together..." So Micchii went to talk with Kazune Kun. Kazune Kun was trying to find his credit card. "Hey Kujyou kun, we need to talk." Michii said. "I know your jealous of me and Karin..." He began "Jealous?" Kazune kun asked, confused. "Yeah," Micchii said. "That's why you maxed out my credit card." "Uh oh.." Kazune thought. "You mean he only had 2 cents on his card, and I used it all on a pair of socks!?" "Well... I didn't mean to...." He said. "Of course you did! You used all 247 dollars!" Micchii said. "But I know why, YOU were jealous of me and Karin. But it's ok. We're just friends-" "Wait wait wait, $247!? Jealous!?" Kazune said. "Yah." Micchii said. "I just used 2 cents!" Kazune hollered angrily. "ANd I'm not JEALOUS!" They started fighting, meanwhile, Karin walked by. She came in and tried to stop the fight but Kazune started to yell at her. "THIS IS NONE OF YORU BUISNESS! SHEESH! GIRLS ARE SO... NOSY!" Karin started getting mad and started shouting random stuff.


	7. Kisses and love Da shii!

"What have I done?" KArin thought. Finally, she conffessed it was her who maxed out Michii's card, and gave Micchii 249 dollars. He wasn't mad because she was his friend, but mostly because he got the bobble head. xD When It was Karin's birthday, she unwrapped the present Kazune gave her. When she found out it was a pair of socks, she started chasing Kazune again. "KAZUNE!!!!" "IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Kazune screamed, trying to run away, "I DIDN'T HAVE A CREDIT CARD!!!" Karin tackled came in and broke the fight. "Woah woah woah, hold it!" Micchii said, "It's hanazono san's birthday, so why don't you two go out and take a walk?" "WHAT?!" Karin said. "sure." Kazune said. After a while, they decided to buy some ice-cream. "What kind of ice-cream do you have?" Kazune asked as he licked Karin's cone. "Mmm! Mint?" Karin started freaking out. "Here try mine!" Kazune said. After a while, Kazune finally convinced Karin to try his cone... "Hmmmm...." Karin hesitated, Bug?" she joked. "BUG!???" Kazune asked, scared. "WHERE!!?" "On your shoulder..." Karin said. "OMG!.... Wait a minute..." Kazune said. "That's not funny!" "Actually, it is." Karin said, laughing. They walked by a jewelry shop. "Wait here!" Kazune said, entering the shop. Soon, he came out, holding a little necklace that had the name KARIN on it. Karin was suprised. "Here you go!" Kazune said, placing it over her neck. "This is to make up for the socks!" Karin blushed deeply. "T-thanks Kazune kun!" She said, happily. Suddenly, he kissed her. "K-kazune kun... what was that for?" Karin asked. "It's your 2nd birthday present!" kazune said, winking. "Uhh" She studdered. "L-let's go h-home now!" She said. When they got home, They realized Micchii was spying on them the whole time! They were just happy Micchii didn't tell anybody about the kiss. That night, Micchii talked to Himeka. Micchii told Himeka about the kiss. Himeka froze, then ran up to her room. "How could Kazune Kun do this to me?" Himeka chan said through tears. "I thought he loved me..." Karin came into the room. "Hey Himeka!" Karin said. "What are you doing here? Micchii, Kazune, and I were looking for you!" "Well I was... thinking" Himeka uttered. "I knew it!" She thought. "Karin must've forced Kazune Kun!" Himeka grinned. not the normal kind she used to make, but one that showed evilness and sadness. Karin freaked out. "A-are you okay Himeka Chan?" She said. "Oh I'm fine all right...." Himeka said, with evilness in her voice. "Uhh okay..." Karin said. "I was just up here to say we're going home... O_O''" Micchii came up. "Hanazono san! Hurry up! we're leaving in 13 minutes!" He said, happily. "O-oh hi H-Himeka C-chan!" He said, his happy voice immediatly turning into a embarresed one. There was a moment of silence. "Oh, I'm going to see if Kazune is ready!" Karin said, as she started going to Kazune's room. "Help Himeka pack, 'kay Micchii?" "What!?" Said Micchii, but Karin was already gone to Kazune chan's room. "Here Micchii." Himeka said. "You can help me pack my clothes." She said as she threw a pile of her clothes at him. "What's she going to do?" Micchii thought, as he started folding Himeka's clothes. "What's with that evil face?" After folding a while, it was time to pack Himeka's favorite thing which was a picture of her favourite pet stuffed bunny. Under the picture was a name tag. It said: "My bunny Kuuchii" After Micchii read it, he handed it over to Himeka. Himeka stared at Micchii with the wierd stare again. "Hey! Who's Kuuchii?" Micchii asked. "It's my toy bunny." Himeka said. "Kazune kun got it for me..." Himeka started crying. "Kazune!!" Kazune kun quickly came in, with Karin. Karin was folding a pair of Kazune Kun's Underpants. Kazune was folding his shirt. "What's wrong, Himeka Chan?" They both said at the same time. Himeka Looked at Karin, looking pissed. "Nothing." She said, sneering at Karin. Karin was suprised, since Himeka was always so nice! "I'm going to go..." Karin said. "Hey Micchii, can you come with me?" "Sure" Micchii replied. Kazune kun got jealous. Outside, Karin asked Micchii "What did you tell Himeka!?!" "Well...." Micchii said. "I need anwsers, NOW!" She said, angrily. "I sorta told Himeka what you did...." He said, scared. "I knew it!" Karin said. She knew Himeka thought Karin forced Kazune to kiss her. She quickly went inside again, but the door was locked. After night came, she went to talk to Himeka. "Look, Himeka. It was Kazune kun who tried to kiss me! Not me!" Karin said. All Himeka did was give Karin a mean look, but they forgot the train was leaving in 3 minutes! "Karin Himeka!" Kazune kun said, carrying both their luggage. They all rushed out the door and made it just in time. "I have to sit with Karin, Himeka, you have to sit with Micchii." Kazune said. Himeka got angry. "Who said so?" She said. "I did." Kazune kun said, rushing to sit next to Karin. Himeka sat behind Karin, trying to listen to them talk. "Great.... Because of you Himeka is mean to me now!" Karin said, angrily. "What?" Kazune said. "YOU were the one who kissed me, and now Himeka's thinking I forced you!" Karin said, hitting Kazune, hard. "WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Kazune said. "Then Why'd you do it?" Karin asked angry. Himeka continued to listen. "Because I like you...." Kazune said. He kissed Karin, again... Karin quickly punched them. Himeka saw all of it. ;o Himeka then wasn't mad that much anymore. "Kazune Kun doesn't love me...."Himeka said, crying. "He love Karin...." Since Micchii sat beside Himeka, he tried to make her feel better. "Himeka, it's ok!" Micchii said. "There are plenty more fish in the sea!" "But I don't want a fish!" Himeka said. "I want Kazune kun!" She kept crying until Micchii Kissed her. Suddenly the train stopped.


	8. Suzune chan comes to visit Da shii!

Himeka was still frozen, suprised at the event that happened. After they got home, every thing was normal, well, almost. Everything was fine until dinner. It was very quiet until Himeka chan finally said something. She said. "I'm dating Micchii now." She wanted to make Kazune Kun jealous. There was a moment of silence. "Good for you." Kazune kun said. Himeka's mouth shot wide open. "And also, we are going on a date right NOW!" She said as she grabbed Micchii's arm, and went outside. "What was that all about?" Karin asked. "I dunno." He said. They just continued eating. After a while Karin asked Kazune kun about what happened on the train. Then there was silence. "Uhhh welll...." A flash of blue light appeared. A cute little boy came out of the light. He looked a lot like Kazune kun. "Mama! Papa!" The little boy shouted. Karin chan's and Kazune's mouths dropped. "Mama!???! Papa!??!!" They both said at the same time. "Yes!" The little boy said. "I come from the future!" Karin fainted. After a while, when she woke up. The little boy asked "Are you OK, Mama?" "Uhh..." Karin said. "Where's Kazune kun?" "Oh you mean Papa?" The little boy replied. "He said he needed some asprin." Kazune kun came in the room, He looked suprised when he saw the little boy was still there. "Y-you mean I wasn't dreaming?" Kazune kun said. "Papa!" The little boy said, as he rushed to hug Kazune kun. "Is there something your not telling me?" She asked Kazune kun. "Uhhh.... Come and we'll talk." Kazune kun said to Karin. "Mama Papa!" The little boy shouted "Where are you going? Are you leaving me?" He started to cry. "Okay, I'll explain here!" Kazune kun said, looking annoyed. The little boy stopped crying. "The truth is...." "We're married." Karin was shocked. "We've been married ever since we were born." "N-no!" Karin said. "We're NOT married. Your just kidding...right?" "

noo..." he said. "Himeka is our daughter..." "WHAT!!?" Karin screamed. That made the boy cry again. "And let me guess, this boy's our son?" Karin said, sarcastic. "How did you know?" Kazune said. "......." Karin fainted. "Mama!?" The boy asked. "What's your name?" Kazune Kun asked. "Suzune." Suzune replied. Himeka and Micchii finally came back. Micchii looked tired. "Welcome home, my daughter." Karin said. Himeka stared at her like crazy. "Hey who's that kid?" Himeka asks, trying to change the subject. "He's your..." kazune covered her mouth. "Umm um Long distance cousin!" He continued. "Why can't we tell her?" Karin whispered to Kazune. "Because she is too young." He whispered back. "I'm the same age as her, yet you told me. =_=" karin replied. "Hey what are you whispering about?" Micchii said. "Nothing.." karin replied. That night, Shii-chan appeared again. "I can't belive you left me at the hot springs." she said. "What! O sorry." She replied to the angry cat. "Nya, nighty night" The cat said as she hopped on to Karin's bed. She couldn't

sleep so she went to kazune kun's room. "Funny..." She said as she saw Kazune kun's room was empty. She went to the kitchen to see Himeka and Kazune Kun. Himeka looked really sad. "I know your sad, but you still have Micchii..." Kazune Kun said "But I don't want Micchii!" Himeka said. "I want YOU!" "Uhh... What do you mean?" Kazune asked. "I've liked you ever since we met, even if we are cousins," she said. Kazune stared at her. Karin went back to her room. She had heard enough. "I have no idea what is happening anymore...." She said. The next day, when it was breakfast, they were very silent until Suzune came and said "I'm hungry!". "Mama, feed me!" "Mama..?" Himeka said. "Yah, he's your little brother." kazune kun said. "Oh.." She said. "Would you get some milk or some bread for me, Himeka?" Karin said. "No want milk or bread." Suzune kun said. "Then what do you want?" Kazune kun said. "I want some of that!" Suzune Kun said, pointing to Karin. (Note: Suzune's only 1 year old) "What is "that"?" Kazune kun said. "What is what?" "What is the thing Suzune wants!" Kazune kun replied. Karin turned around and saw Suzune pointing at Karin's bag that was full of baby catalogs! "You want to eat that?" Karin said. She reached in and saw the article "What babies like to eat." She read it. "Babies usually are fed by there mothers. Other things they like to eat are homemade milk and tuna casserol." She tried to make it but it exploded. Not even Himeka could make it. She sighed. "Mama, I'm hungwy. I want mama's milk!" "Of course..." Karin said. "Since Suzune came from the future, his future mom fed him." She sighed, again. "Suzune, can you go to Future mommy?" He started crying. "First future mama tell me to go here, now, mama want me to go to future mama. Maybe both mama don't wuv me..." "Uhhh..." Suzune cried more. "Ok ok! Just go for a little while, since mama don't have any food!" He cried harder. "But I wanna stay with you!" Suddenly, they remembered about school. "Suzune, can you stay here and play nicely while mommy goes outside?" Karin said. "No! Me go with you!" he said, happily jumping in Kazune's arms. Karin then remembered Shii-chan. SO she called Shii chan. "Okay, first you throw me out of the window two times. Then, you forget about me in the hot springs, and now you want me to BABYSIT?!" She said, annoyed. "Pretty much." Karin said. "Ok!" Shii chan said.


	9. Suzune chan goes to school Da shii!

So they left for school and Suzune started crying. "Mama! I wanna go to school! I'll be good!" He said. "Fine.." They both said together. As they walked to school They bumped into the Kazune-z. "Mommy, who are those ugly people!" He said, jumping into Karin's arms. The Kazune-Z's got mad and wanted to kill Suzune, just cuz he was with Kazune and Karin. "Where'd you get the baby?" They said, in a mean voice. "Uhhhh......." Karin studdered. "He's....Uhh..." "Our cousin from Canada!" Kazune Kun said, helping Karin out. The Kazune Z started crying. "Oh Kazune kun!" They said, crying. "You are so brave! Babysitting a baby!" On said. "I'm falling for you more and more!" Another said. Karin stared at them. They walked away,forgeting about killing Suzune. "Hey, since it's show and tell, wanna bring Suzune?" Kazune kun asked Karin. "Sure why not?" She said. "Except the fact that he's a baby!" She continued. "Come on, He's 1, He can walk and talk, and he's very nice, and he isn't bad!" He said. "i never knew he was!" Karin said. "Fine." She continued, as they walked to class. "It's time for show and tell!" The teacher said. "And firsts up are... Karin and Kazune! Come on up! Who will go first?" "Um, can we do it together?" Kazune kun said. "Why?" "Because...We are relatives!" "Sure!" They walked up. "My show and tell is, THIS!" He said, holding up Suzune for everyone to see. "You had a BABY!?? O_O" The teacher said. "well, um you see...." "He's our cousin from Canada!" Kazune kun continued. There was a moment of silence. "Okay then.... Oh I forgot to introduce 2 new students!" The teacher said, finally. "This is Miyon, and this is Yukii!" Miyon was a girl the same age as Himeka. She had green hair and red clips on each side. Yukii was a boy with black hair. He looked a little like man without his glasses, except younger. "Who would like to show Miyon and Yukii around?"The teacher asked. Everybody's hands went up. "Hmmm.... I choose... Himeka and Karin!" She said. So after school they showed them around. "What a cute cousin!" Miyon said. "What's his name?" "Yah, you didn't tell us at show and tell." Yukii said. "His name is Suzune." Karin said. Kazune kun rushed over. "Karin! Himeka! Where were you!" He said, running out of breath. "Don't you remember?!" Karin said. "Me and Himeka were showing Miyon and Yukii around!" "Hey, are you 2 a couple?" Miyon said, curiously. "What! No no no no!" Kairn said, blushing a deep red. "Well you should be!" Yukii said. "Mama Papa!" Suzune said. "Me want more cookie!" Miyon stared at Suzune. "Mama? Papa?" She said confused. "Uhh.... he calls all his relatives that!" Karin said, quickly. "Oh!" Miyon said. That night, when Karin was asleep, someone awoken her..... It was.......

**Lol sorry it's so short. ._. This is a bad story. _ I'm gunna wait until 5 reviews until I make the next one. O_o I already have 2 so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWW!!!!!!! :o LOL THE SUSPENCE O_o! DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!! Who would it be? I'll give you a hint; it's a girl and she's older than Karin. _O**


End file.
